


Andre

by TheSparklyKitten



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: All nighter, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lack of Sleep, Minor Injuries, Romance, Spoilers, that's obvious, the mayoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparklyKitten/pseuds/TheSparklyKitten
Summary: In which Honey Lemon and Gogo adopt a Mayoi. Takes place post-COM and it's Honeygogo. One-shot.
Relationships: Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Andre

"Hold still Gogo!"  
"Ow!..That stings."  
"The burning means it's working."

The sun was starting to rise over the city, however for the superheroes they did not have a lick of sleep. Rather, they were too busy healing from the wounds of the vicious monster attacks. Orchestrated by none other than Liv Am-sorry, _Diane Amara._

"Frikin' Sparkles and his ego.." Gogo grumbled, rubbing her shoulder. "How the hell can a man his size throw a Mayoi so hard." She shuddered at the memory of the small, plantlike egotistical man-child chucking Mayoi at her when luring him to Night Market Square. "Starting to wish I tangled with Momakase instead."  
"It was no walk in the park for me." Honey Lemon told her, "you'd have to dodge her graphene claws. I'm lucky I had the bunny armor or else.."  
"Never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth."

"I'm just glad none of us died." Honey Lemon stop applying aid to Gogo's wounds and gazed out the window. "Fred broke his ribs from Knox and Bessie tossing him like a rag-doll, Wasabi got electrical burns from High Voltage, and _Hiro_.."  
There were tears rimming from her cheeks. "He could've died, and we weren't there in time." It appeared clear to Gogo that the chemist was still in shock from the events of tonight. "We almost lost him like we lost-" She sniffled, and Gogo held her tight.  
"Hey, Honey..it's okay." She stroked her hair, giving her a comforting kiss. "We're alive, we're fine. We're not gonna let Hiro be in danger like that again, okay?"  
"I know." Honey Lemon wiped her cheeks. "I'm glad you're okay too."

Gogo felt her cheeks flare up, but she cooled down. "Thanks. The Mayoi weren't that dangerous, it was just annoying."  
"Because Mr. Sparkles was there?"

"No because of the-yes because Mr. Sparkles was there." She huffed. "Let's hope he doesn't get out of a prison for a very long time."

* * *

It was at that moment both women noticed the rising sun. "Dammit." Gogo grumbled. "Class is going to be a pain today."  
"Don't worry." Honey Lemon tried to reassure her, "Aunt Cass'll make that coffee that wakes you up in an instant."  
"True.."  
 _Scratch-Scratch_

"Hey Honey..do you that hear that?"  
"Hear what, besides your beautiful voice?"  
There was another blush. "S-stop that!"  
"It makes you feel better."

_Scratch-Scratch_

"Huh, now I hear it too."  
 _Scratch-Scratch_

"I think it's coming by the door." There was whining sound as Gogo got up from the couch to check. "Probably someone's dog."

She opened the door.

"Mayoi!"

Gogo blinked.

Honey Lemon blinked.

The Mayoi blinked

"Mayoi!"

* * *

"You..have got to be kidding me." Gogo groaned, seeing the green furred plantlike mammal run past her and leap onto the couch. Honey Lemon squeaking as it dashed to her.

"Mayoi!" The little gremlin purred as it nuzzled the chemist.

"It's so cuuuuute." She squealed, scooping it up in her arms.  
Gogo sent her a deadpan stare.  
"I mean evil. It's evil. But adorable!"  
The woman pinched the bridge of her nose. "I thought Sparkles couldn't control the Mayoi now that he's back to his freakish normal...Uhg don't tell me this is the same one we adopted when these critters showed up first time around."  
"It's not." Honey Lemon was petting the Mayoi's fur, it was a more minty-green color than the dark moss-green one that Fred had fed tofu nuggets.  
"Did you forget it's fur is made of fungi?"

The petting ceased for a moment. Just a moment. "It's still cute." Honey Lemon smiled. "Now that Sparkles is arrested these poor little guys must need homes."

_Oh no. Don't tell me she's implying what she's implying._

"Maybe we could keep this little guy!"  
"Honey." Gogo sat down on the couch, not before delivering the Mayoi a glare. If looks could kill the critter would be turned to a pile of leaves. "I literally was swarmed by dozens of these guys not that long ago, and one of them _dislocated my shoulder._ "  
"Mayoi!" The Mayoi added.

"I have concerns."  
"You sound like Baymax when you say that." Honey Lemon pointed out. "But they're sooo cute! And it's just one."

"You're not being very convincing."

Honey Lemon turned to Gogo, there was an unusual serious look in her eyes. "These poor creatures were in the hands of villains for weeks. They probably weren't loved or fed or given _belly rubs-_ "  
"Did you watch those sad puppy documentaries again?"

"The point I'm making is that it's not the Mayoi's fault." Honey Lemon frowned. "It's like Fred said, mind control."  
Gogo scrunched her nose, "the fact that you and Fred are right about something...uhg, did I get tackled into another dimension?"  
"Gogo..."

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

* * *

She decided to get a better look at the Mayoi in Honey Lemon's lap. It was a minty-green color, with bright blue eyes. But then she saw how dirty and matted it's "fur" was, and how it was thinner than the moss-green Mayoi. _Honey Lemon was right._ It seemed that the Mayoi really were neglected under Mr. Sparkle's green thumb.

"Fine." Gogo gave up, plus she couldn't say no to two pairs of puppy eyes. A hand gently brushed the Mayoi. "You're naming him though." _Her? Do Mayoi have a specific gender? We didn't check last time._

"Hmmm." Honey Lemon stared at the their new pet. "I'm naming him Andre!"  
"Are you-fine. Is that guy's name a running joke now?"  
"What?"  
"What."

They both washed the dust and dirt from Andre's pelt first, the little Mayoi was enjoying his little bubble bath. "Mayoi!" He splashed them a couple times but Honey Lemon didn't mind. It was cheering them up after such a rough night. Afterwords they fed him some treats. "Hopefully this won't make him grow the size of the apartment." Gogo teased, and then he curled on the couch and napped.

"Hey Honey Lemon?" She turned to the chemist who was getting her coat, daylight was pouring into their apartment now.

Gogo flashed her a smile, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad we're okay."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I don't think any of Big Hero 6 got any sleep after the whole monster thing.
> 
> I mostly wrote this because the world could use a few more Honeygogo fics amiright?...and also I wanted to write my hc of the little Mayoi Honey Lemon adopted at the end of COM.
> 
> Let's be honest. She would name it Andre.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
